Marka Ragnos
Marka Ragnos fue un híbrido Señor Oscuro de los Sith quien vivio durante los tiempos del Primer Imperio Sith, nacido mucho tiempo antes del año 5.100 ABY, y que alrededor del mismo año, lucho contra el Lord Sith Simus por el título de "Señor Oscuro de los Sith", y el control del Imperio Sith. En su duelo, Ragnos resulto victorioso en contra de su adversario Sith, quien fue decapitado en el duelo contra el otro aspirante a "Señor Oscuro de los Sith". Ragnos vivio por más de cien años, creciendo en poder, y haciendo que sus adversarios pelearan el uno contra el otro, asegurando así ningún oponente a su trono. Después de su muerte, tiempo antes de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, dos poderosos Lord Sith, Naga Sadow y Ludo Kressh, pelearón entre sí para decidir quien ocuparía el trono dejado por Ragnos; pero mientras ambos luchaban entre sí, el espirítu de Ragnos se hizo presente ante ellos, y proclamo que solo el mas fuerte y valioso sería el digno de reemplazarlo. Ragnos vivio como un Fantasma de la Fuerza después de su muerte, atrapado entre los confines de su tumba en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros en el planeta Korriban. Un milenio después de su muerte, Exar Kun invoco a Ragnos de su tumba mediante el uso de Talismanes Sith, y así, coronando a Exar Kun como su "digno sucesor", y a Ulic Qel-Droma como el nuevo aprendiz de Kun, como un atentado de resucitar el Imperio Sith ya perdido hace más de mil años. Miles de años después del Imperio Sith, durante la Nueva República Galáctica, la Jedi Oscura Tavion Axmis intento resucitar a Marka Ragnos de la muerte, utilizando un antiguo artefacto Sith conocido como el Cetro de Marka Ragnos, para con el poder succionar la Fuerza de muchos lugares alrededor de la galaxia, y a la vez, dar poder a los Discípulos de Ragnos. El objetivo de Tavion de resucitar a Ragnos casi tiene exito, a no porque su operación fue saboteada por Jaden Korr, quien derroto al espíritu de Ragnos en Korriban, encerrandolo en su tumba una vez más. Biografía Señor Oscuro de los Sith Temido, obedecido, y admirado entre los Sith, Marka Ragnos fue considerado por haber sido el Lord Oscuro de los Sith de su era. Los detalles de su reinado de un siglo de duración son pocos, aunque su muerte marcara el fin del siglo de oro del Imperio Sith, a pesar de su desgana para continuar la expansión. Antes de su muerte, él probablemente compuso la epístola de Marka Ragnos. Inmediatamente siguiente su funeral, un cisma empezó entre los líderes de los acontecimientos adicionales llevaron a una guerra mayor con la República Galáctica y últimamente, porque el cisma nunca fue curado y eso provocó el fin de su imperio interestelar. Dos fueron los candidatos a su sucesión, Ludo Kressh y Naga Sadow y ambos se enfrentaron durante el funeral del propio Ragnos para decidir quién sería en nuevo Señor Oscuro. Por fortuna para el futuro de la Orden Sith Marka Ragnos se manifestó como una aparición espectral y tras anunciar que el Imperio Sith se encontraba en su Edad Dorada vaticinó que si los Lores no sabían escoger a sus auténticos enemigos, el Imperio caería. Su muerte tuvo como resultado lel surgimiento de otro Señor Sith, Naga Sadow, poco antes la de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial. Ragnos vivió como un Fantasma de Fuerza después de su muerte, atrapado dentro de los límites de su tumba en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros en Korriban. Aproximadamente mil años despues de su muerte, el espíritu de Ragnos fue convocado de su tumba usando un par de talismanes Sith y coronando a Exar Kun como el nuevo Señor Oscuro, y a Ulic Qel-Droma como el aprendiz de Kun, todo en un intento de restaurar el antiguo imperio de mil años antes. La Gran Guerra Sith devastó la galaxia una vez más, pero el Imperio Sith no fue restaurado. El espíritu de Ragnos habitó en su tumba hasta que una vez mas fue regresado de la tuma, esta vez fue convocado por un culto Sith conocido como Los Discípulos de Ragnos quienes eran liderados por Tavion Axmis, estudiante de Desann. Tavion utilizó un antiguo cetro hecho por Ragnos para drenar energía residual de la Fuerza y utilizarlo para autorizar a sus seguidores. Ella entonces planeó utilizar la energía completa para resucitar a Ragnos. Cuándo Jaden Korr entró la tumba, pensando parar a Tavion, ella logró resucitar Ragnos permitiendo que su espíritu posea su cuerpo, pero fue derrotado no obstante por Jaden. El fantasma de Ragnos fue forzado atrás en su sarcófago, chillando fuera una promesa oscura que él regresaría. Equipamiento Marka Ragnos no usó un sable de luz, el arma común de los Señores Sith y los Caballeros Jedi. El esgrimió una espada Sith, consistiendo en una hoja metálica aumentada por la brujería de Sith, un arma de la carrera primitiva Sith. El podía ocultar la espada dentro de su cetro. Aparentemente sólo él supo de su escondite, como Tavion no la desenvainó hasta que ella fuera poseída, a pesar de su poder. El también poseyó un par de guanteletes oscuros que aumentaron habilidad con un arma de barullo o sable de luz. Entre bastidores La primera aparición de Marka Ragnos fue en el comic Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault, escrito por Tom VeitchTales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault y Kevin J. Anderson.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault Fue publicado en Marzo 14 del año 1995, ubicado en el año 3.996 ABY, 1004 años después de su primera muerte, haciendo su primera aparición como un espíritu invocado por Exar Kun y Ulic Qel-Droma.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' A pesar de ser una figura de importancia en la Historia Sith, Marka Ragnos nunca ha aparecido en alguna historia en la que se encuentre "vivo", muy al igual que el influyente Lord Sith Freedon Nadd. Además de sus apariciones en comics, Ragnos ha aparecido en los juegos: ''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República como un cadaver momificado, y en ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, en el cual es interpretado por Peter Lurie. El nombre de Marka Ragnos fue mal escrito como "Marko Ragnos" en la versión de Xbox de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República. La tumba de Ragnos en Korriban parece en los juegos Star Wars : Los caballeros de la Antigua República y Star Wars: El Caballero de Jedi: Academia de Jedi. Sin embargo, las tumbas en cada juego son diferentes al otro. Esto fue probable para razones de estructura de juego, antes que una sugerencia de las tumbas que están en ubicaciones diferentes. El mismo fenómeno es visto con el Valle de los Señores Oscuros en total. Otra teoría es que su tumba experimentó una renovación después de que fue profanada por Revan y sus seguidores. Ragnos también recibio una breve mención en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. Apariciones *Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Abyss'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * * Media *"Un Jedi novato no evitará que vuelva!!!" *"NOO! ESTO ES IMPOSIBILE! Volveré, Jedi, un dia volveré y acabaré con todos vosotros" Notes and references Ragnos, Marka Ragnos, Marka Ragnos, Marka Categoría:Imperio Sith Categoría:Lores Sith Categoría:Híbridos casi-humanos